Insanely Jack
by Nalalie09
Summary: Jack has had a steady downward spiral in her life since Riddick left her in New Mecca, now she's in an asylum and Imam devises a plan to get Riddick back to help her heal, will it work, rated for violence, maybe a lemon not sure.
1. You mentioned her

This opens at the confrontation between Imam and Riddick, you know, after Riddick kills all those guys. There's no Necromongers because they are unpleasantly evil

Riddick walked out of a suddenly quiet room that minutes before had rang with gunshots and the man that was holding a knife to Imams' throat dropped it and ran.

"You mentioned 'her'," he said inquisitively.

Imam swallowed before answering, "She waited for you, believing that you'd come back for her. Just like the first time, she waited so long she lost heart in waiting. In the end it broke her, she started bringing fourth peculiar behaviors, she lived in a dream world that no one could bring her out of. I think in the end she finally realized that you were never coming back… even though you promised."

"You talk like she's dead, you were supposed to watch her," he said tersely coming down the stairs.

"I watched her, Riddick, I still do, and there isn't a day I don't hate you for what you made her. She is a mere shell of what she once was, the doctors haven't found what her disorder is or if she even has one. Most of the doctors she's seen say the main part of her brain has shut down. They say she's only aware of things subconsciously, like she's 3/4 asleep," Imam shook his head.

"And who are 'they'?" asked Riddick almost silently.

"No, Riddick, I cannot allow you to visit her, she would go into severe shock maybe even shut down completely," Imam said warningly.

"Well I'll just see her then, there's no harm in that is there Imam," Riddick more stated this than asked and Imam sighed. "Look, if you don't tell me where she is I'll just have to hunt for it and sneak in, so come on Imam, do the easy thing."

"Jack is currently a member of 'Black Opals' ward for the mentally unstable', it's on the outskirts of New Mecca," said Imam in defeat.

"And when do I have an appointment?" he asked expectantly.

"We're going to see her tomorrow, every two days we get a babysitter and I take Lajjun with me to see her. But mind you I said see, not interact, sometimes her behavior is unexpected, it's safer if she doesn't think we've come." To this Riddick just nodded his head and left to go upstairs to the room he had destroyed through to the windowed sitting room and sat on a chair like he had just gained ten years of age.

How could Jack's mind be gone? She'd always been bright, learned fast, didn't use the word 'no' unless she was dealing out punishment, yea he'd watched her for a week after he had 'left', watched her beat up some guy who couldn't take the hint, he'd even been slightly proud of her. But Jack burned out was something he couldn't understand or even picture, didn't want to picture. Then he remembered, she'd wanted to go with him, had even cried thinking it would sway his decision, it almost worked too, but in the end he had left her. The one moment that haunted his dreams though was when she turned on the ramp and said good-bye so emotionless that if her eyes hadn't welled up he'd have thought that she was mad at him, and she was mad at first, but he just assumed she got over it and go on in her life, apparently not. Well this would teach him for getting too close to a kid, it was always the kids that got him into trouble, that's how Johns got hold of him in the first place, he just always felt bad for them because they had no value in society, they were simply there.

Riddick must have fallen asleep because he jolted to awareness at the sound of footsteps.

"Riddick, it is time, we have to go before my work day starts," he said clearly tired as Riddick simply nodded and got up, the morning was fine with him, the less people who saw him the less deaths there would be.

They walked down the main streets, only seeing two or three people the whole time, then they walked down some side streets to a clearly old and reused building. Imam walked to the door and pressed a button then said "Visitors to see Jack." They waited and the door buzzed signaling that they could open it. Riddick walked in last and noticed that the air smelled overpoweringly clean, like the hospitals did, but beyond that the room had only chairs, end tables, and old magazines.

"Good morning Imam, the observing room is open now would you like to go in?" asked a woman with considerable size.

"That would be great Glenda, this is Rick, an old friend of Jacks, he just wants to say good-bye before he goes into the shipping business and isn't able to come back," said Imam surprising Riddick with how nicely he lied.

"Well that's very good of you Rick, most people do find that seeing someone one last time brings closer to their lives, even most of the other patients families find it's easier to think their loved ones dead than have to see them deteriorate over time. But Imam here always comes back, as constant as the sun he is, and very considerate considering he has no blood relation to Jack," with that she got up and unlocked the door behind her opening it up to a dark room with comfy chairs that faced a window looking into a big room. At the doorway though Riddick paused almost scared of what he would see on the other side of the glass, almost.

"Go ahead Rick, can't nobody in that room see you if you keep the light off," she said encouragingly. Reassured Riddick walked in and removed his goggles then sat down on one of the chairs.

Inside the room were almost 15 people who gathered in a group and were talking, one woman sat back away from the group and was looking at something, clearly not listening to the man talking. Riddick glanced over her then quickly back, that couldn't be Jack, not in a million years, that girl was skinny with black hair braded some days ago by the look of it and brushed who knows when, she wore a green shirt with tan pants, and no shoes, only some holy socks. She looked like she was poverty, even had some dirt on her face from where he could only guess.

Imam clicked on a receiver that played what they were saying. "Johnny, tell us what you did yesterday, did you draw another picture?" the man coaxed.

"I-um… yesterday? I… I think I played with Carol… yea we played Chinese checkers… she cheated, I know she did, I was sitting right by her and she cheated."

"Nu-uh, Johnny's the only cheater in this room… he took back his marbles when I went to the bathroom… I counted."

"Well regardless of who cheated, you should… Jack what do you have?" Jack looked up guiltily defiant, "You know personal items are not allowed in discussion. Let me have it Jack," at this Jack shook her head and put it in her pocket. "No Jack, put it in my hand, not in your pocket," Jack looked at her hand and decided that whatever she had was too valuable to give her and shook her head again. "Jack, I'm going to tell you only once more, give me whatever you have in your pocket," that said Jack reached into her other pocket and took out a ball of lint then lay it in her palm. Riddick smiled at this, these were the same antics she had used on him once upon a time, though it was always his shivs she'd try to steal not a piece of paper.

"Now the other pocket," she reached into her pocket and took out her paper then held it to her chest like it was her lifeline. "There now put it in my hand Jack," Jack just looked at his hand, when she didn't respond the man reached out to take her hand but Jack slapped his arm away. "Jack! Give me the piece of paper!" the man's' voice got louder this time and he reached in again to take her arm but Jack scooted her chair back and slapped the man's hand away again.

The man reached again, this time not at all gentile and seized Jacks hand tearing the paper from her grasp. Jack stood up now and walked after him with her hand out for her paper, the man obviously knowing what she wanted turned around.

"Jack you know the rules you don't get that back, we throw it away, you never see it again. Now sit down and tell us what you did yesterday."

"Give me back," she said with a voice that didn't talk much as apparent by the crack to it.

"Sit down, Jack, we have to finish our session."

"NO! Give me back!" she said getting distressed now," I need."

"Jack-…" the man never got to finish what he was saying because Jack had figured out he wasn't going to give her back her paper and drew back her arm to punch the man smack in the eye. Then she bent down and grabbed her paper from where it had fallen from the man's grasp, the man's hand found the button next to her on the table and buzzed it. Two men in blue uniforms came in and the man pointed to Jack, the men got the point and went on either side of her to grab her arms.

Jack seemed to not notice them even when they grabbed her, she just stared at the picture she was holding until the man came and took it from her again.

"Jack, I have confiscated this, you cannot take it with you," she said more confident now that Jack was restrained by officers.

"NO!! Mine. Get own, mine," she yelled and screamed as the police took her out of the room which took about 5 minutes and 2 to get her out the door because she hung onto the side. Droplets of blood were left on the floor, most of it Jacks, and Jack was still heard in the hall screaming.

So Jack has reverted back to childlike behavior... and you will find out later why she's in an asylum, tell me what you think!!


	2. Just a piece of paper

"Riddick? I can tell you that is the first time we've seen any violent behavior from her. She's usually…" Riddick stood up quickly and turned to Imam glaring at him through his silver eyes.

"This is what they do over a lousy piece of paper? And look at that man in there, he doesn't even care that there's blood all over the floor. he just keeps talking like nothing happened. I don't care what you say, she couldn't be worse off that this," Riddick gestured to the room, "If I go talk to her," with that Riddick put on his goggles and left the room to talk to the receptionist, Imam didn't follow either agreeing with him or not wanting to die Riddick didn't care anymore.

"May I see Jack in person?" he asked her.

"Well… as soon as we get her calmed down you can go in, there still strapping her down in the recovery room it may take a while."

"I'd like to see her right now, with out the injection please," he said wanting to take in the situation.

"Well err… we don't normally do this but you look like you could be a lot of help, so if you'll just follow me we'll see if we can help," the woman stood up and walked around to the right of Riddick and opened a sliding door concealed in the wall. The hallway was also white with nothing in the hallways, and Riddick, with his evolved hearing, could easily hear Jack fighting for all she was worth. Though her voice had gone half horse, and her struggles were less intense she was still fighting, which couldn't puzzle Riddick more than it did, it was only a paper, right? They got to the room and Riddick saw the two police officers one holding her shoulders and the other holding her legs so that they could be strapped in, the woman from behind the desk jumped at the chance to help and synched her up, only then did they let go of her limbs to sigh relief.

One police officer walked out of the room and the other went for a syringe, but Riddick stopped him.

"I can handle it from here, you two can leave us alone," they both looked grateful and left without a word, the policeman giving Riddick the syringe when he left. Riddick put it down and walked slowly to Jack, almost cringing at what he saw. Her eyes were empty even as she struggled to get out for her paper, they had even faded he could tell that much through his shine job. Her face was bleeding from multiple places, Riddick growled at that, they didn't even care enough to wipe the blood off, he shook his head, this wasn't the place for his Jack, she needed better.

"Jack? Is anyone home in there?" he asked touching her for head. He thought he saw her eyes clear, if only for a second.

"Jack? … No, no… no Jack gone, bad… just me… good girl. Jack bad… make her leave… only good girl," she said and repeated it over and over.

"Look at me," Riddick said loosing hope.

"NO! … Only good girl… Jack gone," with this new round of babbling Riddick put his hand over her mouth to shut her up and put a finger to his lips to 'shush' her. She obediently went quiet, like a trained animal, he couldn't help but think.

"What was that paper Jack?" he asked the important question hoping for a strait answer.

"Paper? … Have no paper… no paper… picture… mine… took it… mine… give back… bitch want picture…" she trailed off as Riddick shushed her with a finger to her lips.

"Can you tell me what your picture was of?"

"Your pict… NO! Mine… not yours… Picture… had Riddick… didn't come back… left picture… from puter… not coming back… not. No… just kid … stay… Imam … going home?"

"Jack, I have to go, I'm coming back tonight, do you understand?" he asked getting a cloth to wipe off her face with.

"Night? … no stay… sleep night… good girl… go home? … no home… stay here… left… not come back… IMAM?… GO HOME!! …. Said stay… don't leave… bad girl… kill him… left me here…" Riddick again shushed her.

"Jack be quiet O.K. or I'll have to inject you," he said trying to make sense of her rambling, it sounded like she was mad at Imam too for bringing her here not to come back.

Her eyes widened and this time he knew he saw the clouds lift in her eyes for a few seconds, then she went back to mumbling.

"No Jack… Dead… Only good girls," he left her repeating that line over and over. She sounded like a little girl but he did know that now she would be 18, maybe they scared her when they lock her up; she'd never liked to be alone. But why did they lock her up? She only wanted a little picture, it wasn't like she was harming people with it, and she only got mad when they took it away, it almost seemed like they were trying to advance her violence so they could lock her up.

dum DUM **DUM!!**

What will happen next? Well I'm not really sure, what do you want to happen cause I really don't like the way my mind is taking this...


	3. Let's get out of here baby!

"Excuse me Miss, could I have the picture that Jack had?" he asked the lady at the desk. She obviously thought that was a funny request because she looked at him for a long time before answering him.

"Sir, Jacks' life is over now, her mind is all gone as exhibited by her behavior today, if your thinking that giving her back her picture will help her your wrong. That would just make it harder the next time to take it away, so I'm sorry sir the answer has to be no."

"Why is it necessary to take it away? It's just a picture," he asked getting annoyed.

"If they have personal affects they are more violent, we strip them of all they own when they come in. It's just them, a padded room, cloths, and time, we control their behavior with medication, and as obscure as it may seem it does work."

"Well then you wont mind if I take her off your hands then, will you?" he asked thinking of the only thing he could do for her since he basically made her insane.

"I'm sorry, only her guardian can sign to take her out, and I'm afraid that since Imam doesn't know who that person is she's here for the rest of her life. Now sir, I think you'd better go so we can get back to our jobs, Imam and Lajjun have left already."

Riddick stood up and walked to the door, not really remembering where he was going. Half way to the door he heard a woman call to him, "She's having her evaluation tomorrow if you want to listen in." Riddick gave a nod to the general direction of the voice and walked into the blinding sun.

Her evaluation, tomorrow, maybe he would listen to her and decide for himself how crazy she was. He knew in the back of his mind though that he would never admit she was crazy. On the other had maybe he should stay away, she would definitely be better off in there than with him, he'd probably end her in slam. Slam was one place he couldn't protect her in, it was do for yourself or die in there. One thing was for sure, he couldn't, in good conscience, leave her here where no one cared about her.

The next day Riddick was back before the sun even burst out of the darkness, the nurses ushered him in to see Jack in her cell, she was sleeping on her bed, her hair still in the same braded fashion as yesterday still wearing her same dirty cloths. The lights flickered on and Jack immediately opened her eyes, Riddick couldn't help conjure up his thoughts yesterday that she looked like a trained dog.

A nurse came by with her med cart and opened Jacks cell, "Good morning Jack," she talked like she was referring to a two year old, "Time for your medication." She handed Jack a shoot glass sized cup full almost to the brim with pills, Jack swallowed them all and took a drink of water. After the nurse had checked her mouth to see there was nothing in there she walked out of the cell and closed the door again. Jack looked up and watched her round the corner and go out of sight, then she spit something into her hand and threw it under her bed.

Riddick lifted and eyebrow, so she knew they were pumping her full of medication, which was interesting. Unless she was acting on instinct, his thoughts were cut off as she rocked forward and slammed her back into the wall, then she did it again, and again. Riddick stepped forward as tears fell down her face from her blank eyes that starred at the wall opposite her. Abruptly her abuse ended and she stood grabbing a fist full of her blankets and taking them with her to the glass door, when they got caught on her mattress she yanked and ripped them almost in half before the mattress slid off and she fell onto her back with her blankets. She stood and kicked her blankets out of the way, forgetting them, then she walked around the small cell talking to her self and kicking whatever she found. Soon her talking escalated into yelling then screaming and she walked to the door and pounded on the glass with what made the most sound, her hands and her head.

Riddick looked around at the halls and saw no one coming to her rescue so he walked to the door and knocked on it. Jack hit her head and from where it rested on the glass she looked up at him, her mouth in a sneer, and her eyes clouded over with nothingness. She tried to jump at him and only ran into the door, bruising herself more, then she forgot what she was doing and started walking around the cell again screaming. Riddick shook his head at her short attention span and looked for some orderlies in the hall, seeing none he opened the door wanting to help her. She walked around some more not realizing he had entered so he shut the door, he could get out if it locked anyways.

"Jack?" he asked wondering if she would react. She didn't seem to hear him over her shrieks, "Jack, listen to me." He tried again and stepped forward, she stopped her yelling and stood looking at him, like their trained dog. "Jack, can you hear me?" he asked her, wondering if she could be woken up, after all they said she was just asleep.

He watched her eyes and saw them clear for a minute, then go blank again. He stepped forward slowly, but watched her back up tentatively, he lifted his hand toward her and she flinched back. Riddick stood looking at her, effectively backed into a corner by an 18 year old girl not even half his size, and tried to think of what to do about her. she didn't look like the old Jack he knew but he was almost positive she was in there somewhere.

"Jack," he said in a comforting voice, hoping that she at least wouldn't be scarred of him talking. "Good morning Jack, I came to see how you are today."

"No Jack," she said shaking her head whispering, "Jack's bad… she can't be here… only me."

"I want to talk to Jack, can I?" he decided to go along with her game and pretend she was someone else.

"No… Jack can't come out… she's bad… in trouble… can't come out," she said shaking her head again.

"Then who am I taking to now, if your not Jack who are you?" he asked concerned.

"No one," she said and sighed while she said the next few words, "No one's here… please… go away… they'll hear."

"Who?"

Jack looked at him like she'd been possessed, her blank eyes looking up like at the door, "THEM," she said as if that explained everything.

This time when Riddick lifted his arm she didn't even notice it, he lifted it to her head and lightly touched one place were there wasn't a bruise, "Jack," he started to say and she shook her head but he put his hand under her chin and lifted it up. "Yes your name is Jack, don't you remember? And my name is Riddick do you remember me?"

Jack's eyes took on a new gleam at the sound of his name, then she shook her head and her eyes clouded over, "No… no Riddick… gone… not coming… back," she said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Jack I did come back, I'm right here," he said and grabbed her hand to bring to his face, as soon as her hand was moved however she flinched back again.

"He's gone… not here… gone… not coming back!" she yelled and stumbled over her sheets on her way to pound on the glass.

Half way there she stopped dead at the sight of an orderly with a nasty looking needle and a fake plastered smile on her face.

"Mr. Rick, visiting rights are not allowed to high risk patents like Jack, I'm going to have to ask you to step out while I deal with her," said the orderly very calmly.

"She's no harm to anyone but herself, leave her alone and go about your other duties," Riddick said menacingly and stepped between the orderly and the still Jack.

"Unfortunately you cannot order me around, Jack is a clinically ill patient, and will be treated as such while she'd here. If you wanted a say in the matter maybe you should have gotten the rights before you allowed her to be put here."

"The only thing making Jack sick is all the drugs you pump into her, you're not even trying to wake her up you're just waiting for her to die," Riddick growled and stepped closer to the orderly, towering over her.

"Mr. Rick, do not make the mistake that you can help this creature, I will not stand for it, now leave this facility now or I will call security," said the orderly with a wavering voice as Riddick stepped closer.

"Do it," he said and grabbed her hand with the needle, "I wonder. Have you had a taste of what you're subjecting your patients to?"

"You're implying that I do drugs aren't you? How Dare You!"

"I dare anything I damn well please, and I think that I damn well better take Jack with me," he said and shoved the needle into the orderlies arm where it automatically discharged all the contents into her blood stream.

The orderly fell and Riddick turned to look at Jack, he'd never get her out of the hospital the way he came in, he'd have to find an alternate route.

"Jack, come here," he said and she walked over to him and stood in front of him. "Come on, we're going to get out of here baby."

Aww... riddicks getting her out! so... i don't really like how this is going, if you still want me to attempt this story tell me


	4. Out the Door and Around the Corner

OMG... I'm so sorry I totally got a writers block... then school started and i was going crazy for a while...

"Out?" she asked and her eyes focused on him a little, her head shook and she stumbled a few steps after him.

"Ya, come one baby. I'll take care of you this time," replied Riddick pulling her under his arm not unlike he had when she had been younger.

Jack seemed to realize that Riddick was not going to hurt her and she relaxed, 'or her meds just kicked into over drive' Riddick mused. Then another thought came to him, he was a convict, what was he doing bringing Jack out of this hospital and into the real world? Not that he couldn't handle her if she became violent but what was he going to do? Stash her on a ship most likely, until her meds wore off and she was able to function again that was. But who knew how well she would function either.

Riddick shook his head, she would be fine when he got her out of here.

"This way," he whispered in her ear, wrinkling his nose at the too sterile scent he found there, damn she smelled like a hospital.

Jack followed his lead like a puppy that has found a new home, she didn't even stop to ask questions. She probably didn't even realize where they were going, or who was taking her because Riddick could see that her eyes were glazed over again.

Riddick took her arm and let her out into the hallway over the orderly who could very well have been dead by now. He glanced around, looking for an escape route that he could get Jack through, the only way he found that was promising was an air duct just big enough that he through that he could get through the opening. Riddick found a chair and hauled Jack and himself onto it, he tore out the screen and boosted Jack into the hole, then himself and inserted the screen back into place.

They didn't have much time to get clear of this place, he had a feeling people would be looking for Jack very soon and his feelings had never been wrong before.

Jack was very clumsy going through the vent, she didn't really get the need for stealth anymore. Some how though they got out without being detected, that was a miracle from Imam's god. Riddick found that they couldn't go farther when they got to the boiler room and so he popped off the screen underneath him and slid out then reached up to help Jack down too.

She looked around disoriented, like she knew where she was but at the same time didn't, she was also starting to shake and sway on her feet. Probably going through withdraws to the drugs, Riddick mused.

He grabbed her chin gently and tilted her face up to look at him, judging from the head coming off her she was definatly starting to go through withdraw, not the best time for their escape.

"You doing ok?" he asked and she looked up at him, her eyes were flicking between emotions too fast for him and probably her to register but the one that came back to her most often was pain.

Her eyes twitched to the side and he looked that way also, surprisingly there was a door that way. Riddick went over and put his ear to the crack in it, he couldn't hear anything on the other side, that was promising.

Cracking the door open slightly he peaked out, it was the back of the clinic, an ally that had graffiti all along the walls. Riddick raised his eyebrow and turned back to Jack, how did she know that was here?

She stood a few paces away from him and was scratching her arm, wanting the shot they put in there every day. She looked lost, and even more like a little girl than he remembered leaving. That was an unnerving thought, she was at least 18 now, though he wasn't sure because he had never managed to get an age out of her. In fact he didn't know really anything about her past, she had always avoided that subject when they had been in the skiff with Imam.

"Lets go babe," he said and lightly took hold of her arm to lead her out. She blinked rapidly in the light, which was quite dim for this time of day, and then settled for leaving her eyes closed and being let by Riddick.

Riddick shook his head, she was still so trusting of him, then he frowned when he looked back at her. She was still in her cloths from the clinic, that would be a dead give away if he ever saw one that she was not supposed to be out in the streets.

They stopped a few streets away from the clinic and he took out a shiv, Jack shrunk away from him when it glinted in her eyes, he used this to cut off her arm band proclaming her a ward of the clinic. Then he took off her over coat that looked like it came off of an old lady, not bad, he though and pulled his hands through her snarled hair, he marveled when it was actually soft under his hands.

"We need to go get you some cloths," he said to her looking for any sign of life in her face, he didn't get any.

"Jack?" he asked not wanting to give up. Her eyes snaked up to him, and then she looked away, Riddick sighed and looked away, they needed to go get her something else to wear.

OK so... this will be a short fic i have decided, and it will only cover Jacks' recovery... and a little romance between Jack and Riddick.


	5. Getting out of there

So I have returned and I hope you like this addition.

Riddick breathed a sigh of relief when he stepped into the skiff he had commandeered, luck was something he usually didn't consider to be real but today he had to admit it was on his side. Getting Jack to the ship had not been an easy task, whatever they had shot into her she was babbling like a mad woman now, he was sure they would be stopped going through the main terminal but no one had stopped them.

Her cloths were a little on the tattered side already from her picking at the already there holes in them he had broken into a local department store and was disgusted to see only sarongs and the native wear of the New Meccans. Their cloths were too controlled for his taste; but he had lucked out again and see a crack in the wall behind the register, it had been a door with illegal cloths behind it. He had only taken a few things for Jack he hoped there were other planets to 'shop' from in this system.

Jack had stayed outside the door when he broke in and she was waiting for him when he came out to grab her, she didn't even put up a fight when he thrust the cloths at her and told her to get them on. She looked a little haphazard when she was finished but Riddick could have cared less. Hey at least she had dressed herself, sparing him the awkward and private task that he would have enjoyed far too much.

She was now pacing and Riddick was almost frightened to try and strap her in a chair for takeoff, it would probably feel like restraints to her.

"Jack?" he asked trying to comfort her with his talking. "Jack we have to take off, have a seat."

Jack looked at him then walked over to him when he put out his hand, her small hand fit into his making him realize how small she really was. She had grown into a remarkable woman, and she was slightly shorter than him, but that was ok he kind of liked it.

"Don't worry," he said taking the strap and buckling it as loose as he dared to. "I'll take you out of those as soon as I can.

In record time Riddick had been granted clearence and taken off into a random direction. He didn't really care where they went, his main focus was getting Jack back.

That night in the skiff Jack was a mad woman, she couldn't be stopped, she walked from end to end of the skiff, scratching at her arms with a wild look in her eyes. She had such a high fever that she was shivering all the time. Riddick knew what her symptoms indicated; they had addicted her to a drug that possibly kept her from remembering, all he had to do was wait out her alarming symptoms and then try to jog her memory even more.

In the mean time Riddick tried to coax her into the shower, her fever was most likely very high because she would jump and shield herself at random times like someone was there. She was hallucinating, a sure sign she was too hot, she needed to be cooled down.

Riddick finally got her into the shower, although it also included him to keep her under the water, she was still in her cloths and shoes but he didn't care, it was better for his sanity. She could use some of his cloths until they got her more.

Jack seemed to calm down after her shower, at least enough for him to dry her out and cuddle up in bed with her until she fell asleep. He could smell her hair and feel her soft skin and his animal growled, this was definitely backfiring on him.

Jack was cold in the morning, which worried Riddick even more than her fever had, she could slip away so easily and he couldn't do a thing about it without a proper medical lab. The only thing he could do was lay with her under a mound of blankets and keep his thumb on her pulse, if she came out of this it would be a miracle if she didn't have brain damage. Riddick wondered what he would do with a brain damaged Jack but shied away from the though of what would be the most humane thing to do.

That afternoon Jack had gotten some color back when Riddick finally decided that they really should eat, when he came back with something he found laying around the kitchen Jacks eyes were open and she was looking at what he was holding in his hands.

"Food," she chimed and perked her head up, her eyes looked much more clear and like she was having rational thought again. She just may make it through this, he thought, but he knew that it would be some time before he knew for sure.

Ok so I need to know, do you just want through the recovery or do you want through to the... something else... I was thinking the something else would be like they find a deserted planet or some such thing...


	6. In The Skiff

Yay I'm updating!

That night in the skiff Jack was a mad woman, she couldn't be stopped even by him. She walked from end to end of the skiff, scratching at her arms with a wild look in her eyes. She had such a high fever that she was shivering at the cooler temperature of the skiff, which admittedly wasn't that cold since space is hot not cold. Riddick knew what her symptoms indicated; they had addicted her to a drug, that was possibly what kept her from remembering. All he could do was wait out the symptoms and make sure she didn't hurt herself too badly.

In the mean time Riddick tried to coax her into the shower, her fever was most likely very high because she would jump and shield herself at random times like someone was there. He knew she was hallucinating; this was something he'd seen time and again in any slam when a junky couldn't get a fix. It was also a sure sign she was too hot, she needed to be cooled down.

Riddick finally got her into the shower, although it also included him to keep her under the water she seemed to be more calm when he was around her. She was still in her cloths and shoes but he didn't care, wet cloths were a small price to pay to keep hold of his fragile sanity. She could use some of his cloths until they got her more anyways.

Jack seemed to calm down after her shower, at least enough for him to dry her out and cuddle up in bed with her while she fell asleep. He could smell her hair and feel her soft skin and his animal growled, this was definitely very very bad. It was also the reason that he'd left her on New Mecca, another plan that had went shitfaced … this was becoming a recurring thing with Jack and him.

Jack was cold in the morning and almost unresponsive, which worried Riddick even more than her fever had, she could slip away so easily and he couldn't do a thing about it without a proper medical lab. The only thing he could do was lay with her under a mound of blankets and keep his thumb on her pulse, if she came out of this it would be a miracle if she didn't have brain damage.

Riddick wondered what he would do with a brain damaged Jack but shied away from the though of what would be the most humane thing to do; strange that he could kill anyone … he'd even been prepared to leave her and the Holy man on that planet, and just five years later he was terrified to death to think of doing something that would only do the both of them good. Jack had done a very good job of worming her way under his skin, something he'd sworn to never let happen.

That afternoon Jack had gotten some color back when Riddick finally decided that they really should eat. He came back with something he found laying around the kitchen and Jacks eyes were open, not just open they were clear and she was looking at what he was holding in his hands.

"Food," she chimed and perked her head up, her eyes lighting up like they used to when she laughed it reminded him of what he'd left behind and how far she really had to come to be where she was again. She just may make it through this, he thought, but he knew that it would be some time before he knew for sure.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her hoping for some conversation … that was one of the reasons that he'd decided to visit her after all.

Jack pointed at the bowl he was holding and smiled, "Mine?" she asked like she was getting a present rather than food.

Riddick sighed and set the bowl down, Jack proceded to eat most of what was in it and then she smiled contentedly and lay down. That was rather simple to make her feel better, thought Riddick puzzled. She was sleeping again in a matter of seconds, Riddick raised an eyebrow and went to check the ship. Surprisingly everything now was going in his favor this time, so far anyways.

Ya... so... I'm kinda at a loss as to where to go after this... if i still have readers of this story input would be lovely... and if i don't then i will definately not be finishing this story!!


	7. But Where To Go?

yay! after 3 years! i finally hacked my account and am updating!

Riddick stared at the control panel while Jack sat beside him talking to god knows who, he looked from her to space as it lazily spun in front of him. He had no idea where to go with her now, that had been the least of his problems when he had gotten her out of that place. He had no real home, and no safe haven either, at least not one he could trust getting jack to safely. It went without saying that she would not leave his side, never again until he died, and hopefully by then he would figure out what the heck he was gonna do with her!

Jack suddenly looked up at him, he could see the irises of her eyes briefly give off a dull shine from the controls, her head slowly turned before she slowly got up, moving her head first almost like a chicken. then she took off and dove for her "nest" as he was calling it, they had spent a lot of time in this room while he looked at the dials and contemplated what to do, and so far the only thing he had been successful at was making jack a calming place to rest...

Wonder what set her off, he thought. but then she had all sorts of weird quirks now that she was back with him. she would talk to no one, and not always in English, she would start at weird sounds, and she would run herself ragged before she curled up and went to sleep. she still talked about her picture, and he knew it bothered her that she didn't have it, she must have hid it since she got there. wonder what struck her to keep it out during "therapy". Maybe she just got that far gone, but whatever it was it had been near and dear to her and he didn't like to leave it behind, but they could not go back there for a long time, and it was mostlikely long gone now.

She was going on 3 days of no sleep as it was, Riddick hoped that she would finally fall asleep in there so he could bring her to bed and maybe then figure out their future. He heard faint sounds of her stirring for another round and sighed, obviously he did not know what he had gotten himself into with this. He was definitely not a psychiatrist by any means.

Riddick briefly thought about bringing her to a professional, but any professional would know he wasn't the one to be taking care of her. So that left the unprofessional, or that's to say they best a convict could buy, which by his idea was actually better because they wouldn't mince words, wouldn't tell him he could fix her if he really couldn't.

There was only one place to go.

I KNOW! I AM terrible... but it's summer break and im officially ignoring my other obligations for my first love RIDDICK! :) you will hear back before 3 years this time!

Also since I had to go back and remember what the heck i was writing about and found out i proof read for crap if you find any mistakes i will be happy to fix them if you tell me :) enjoy!


	8. Decisions Made

ANOTHER UPDATE! lol this could become a regular thing ... at least for this story!

Riddick watched out the cockpit windows as he slowly circled a moon of a desert planet. He didn't really know what the name was but he had been to this moon a few times to get supplies and refuel in his younger days. Now he was just here as an act of despiration for Jacks sake.

the planet was mostly swamp looking, not much civilization, there were a hand full of people who would who actually lived out on the land here. Mostly the hardy Cajun folks, he even knew a few of the crazy bastards.

He would never trust them worth a lick of salt though, which brought up another problem. Him and Jack would never be able to just walk through the streets, both of their faces were probably plastered all over the Internet, and even a back woods place like this had access.

Riddick looked back at the finally sleeping Jack curled in her nest like she always fell asleep, snoring softly. They would have to just risk it, maybe he could wear her out enough that she would behave by the time they got there.

After all the planet Mars was only 16 light years away, which equaled to 16 days with old clunker.

short sweet and to the point! next chapter is going to be much longer !


	9. Annoying Riddick

The POS ship Riddick had actually made it with only a minor breakdown, just when they were almost there and were starting to slow down it had blown the cooling system. Which had made for a very angry sweaty Riddick trying to fix the pile. He'd finally gotten it Jerry-rigged enough to get him the rest of the way to the planet, albeit very slowly.

So now the short little jaunt of 16 days of light speed had turned into almost 23! a full week longer then they were supposed to be taking.

Jack still seemed to be on her same schedule, she'd even tried to throw his tools at him while he was fixing the damn cooling system. He'd almost felt bad for depositing her squirming form outside the engine room door and locking it behind him. Almost.

He had been so exhausted by time he was finished, the project taking a whole damn 12 hours of non-stop labor, that when he had found Jack in the kitchen, having apparently not known that when she grabbed a tube of green vegetable it was food, hall he could do was chuckle. She apparently had thought the kitchen was too drab, something she always had complained about when he had known her before. she had taken it upon herself to brighten things up with a little finger paint. All over.

Riddick was thankful that it had been only one tube and that she hadn't found the gravity simulator to turn that off too, it would make cleanup easier to not have to climb to the ceiling. She had curled up in her usual spot in the cock pit with her tube of "paint" clutched to her cheek.

Could have been worse, he thought, after all he had left her alone for at least 8 of the 12 hours, she could have found where he'd stashed his shivs. It just hadn't occurred to him to be checking in on her, after all he wasn't so used to babysitting.

But that had been weeks ago, now they were landed and he was taking his dear little "sister" to their hotel room before they skidaddled out to the town. Even though he had landed in the smallest town on the planet it was still home to 7,000 people, a necessary evil however as he needed to sell that POS ship to someone. Besides he could steal another just as easily for a fast escape, and the money would be invaluable on the planet.

The hotel was a dive, one of those places you bring a hooker to for a few hours of fun, and no one believed for a second that Jack was Riddicks sister. He got a room without a fuss as he paid in cash, causing the manager to look at Jack much closer, probably trying to see if she was over 18.

the room looked no better than the outside of the hotel, it was old, and the walls were tinged red from the dust on the planet, some of the wallpaper was peeling off and the bed looked like it would fall over in a second. Riddick folded the bed up against the door, best not to take any chances, and spread out his own blankets and a small matt for them to sleep on. Jack meanwhile was in the bathroom unrolling the toilet paper, when he found her she had most of the tissue thin roll in the toilet. Riddick flushed it and tried to shoo Jack out of the bathroom but she saw it unroll more as the water pulled it down and would not budge without screaming bloody murder. Riddick finally gave up and let her flush the rest down the toilet.

He stood back and sighed, maybe he wasn't cut out for this, she was starting to press the wrong buttons with him and she had never seen his temper unleashed. Riddick went and laid down on the makeshift bed and closed his eyes, he could still hear Jack moving around in the bath room, flicking the light switch on and off a few times. then she walked out to the room with Riddick and he could hear her taking a few running steps towards him then she flung herself at him.

"Safe," she said and curled up against him and closed her eyes, well at least he was going to get some sleep tonight he thought, even as he felt his stomach twist at her words that were so far from the truth.


End file.
